Pressure monitoring systems for the tyres of an automobile vehicle are known from the prior art. Such systems include a transponder mounted on a wheel, or on the rim, or directly on the tyre, associated with a pressure sensor for taking tyre pressure measurements. These systems further include a reader associated with the transponder, which allows communication with the latter, and which is generally arranged in the vehicle with the dashboard electronics. Finally, the system generally includes an indicator for warning the user of the vehicle when the pressure of one of the tyres does not conform to the required values.
Nonetheless, this type of vehicle tyre pressure monitoring system may experience some problems of reliability in particular circumstances, in particular when the tyre is overheated. Indeed, it has been observed that in particular driving conditions, for example, during an emergency stop, the tyre temperature can undergo a very significant increase and damage the transponder arranged thereon, with subsequent pressure measurements then no longer being reliable.